An uneasy polka
by Kahoko Hino
Summary: On the rooftop,Lili tells Kahoko that even the magic violin needs maintenance and casts a magic spell to restore it. Lili complements Kahoko and saying that she gave an impressive performance the day before. Kahoko is embarrassed but Lili tells her tha


An Uneasy Polka

On the rooftop, Lili tells Kahoko that even the magic violin needs maintenance and casts a magic spell to restore it. Lili complements Kahoko and saying that she gave an impressive performance the day before. Kahoko is embarrassed but Lili tells her that her performance was only off because it had been affected by the accompaniment she had and her appearance. An announcement goes off; a new participant has been added to the concours, and it's none other than Ryoutarou Tsuchiura!

Kahoko is late again and is running to make the assembly time for the training camp for the participants of the concours. In his chauffer driven car, Azuma looks out the window as the car passes a girl running. Azuma realizes the girl whom they just passed is Kahoko! At the subway station, Kanazawa-sensei and Ryoutarou have arrived, and neither is happy about the training camp. Kazuki arrives next, yelling a greeting and explaining his tardiness, causing a scene and embarrassing Kanazawa-sensei and Ryoutarou.

Now sitting beside Kahoko in his car, Azuma asks her how long she has been playing the violin. Blushing in embarrassment, Kahoko replies that she is a complete beginner. Surprised, Azuma tells her that he'd heard that rumor. Realizing what she said might have been a mistake, Kahoko thinks about how what she's doing is shameless, and that Megumi did such a thing at the concours because of her half-hearted attitude. At the station, Keiichi arrives slowly forgetting to take his ticket.

Watching Keiichi, Ryoutarou and Kazuki shake their heads in disbelief. Len comes up behind them and says something making Ryoutarou turn around angrily only to come face-to-face with Shouko who is in front of Len. Arriving on the platform last, Kahoko comes running up the stairs out of breath, followed by Azuma. Outside the villa, Kanazawa-sensei informs them that they are staying at Fuyuumi family's holiday house. Despite the Japanese and Western style décor, Kanazawa-sensei explains that that they borrowed this villa to make use of the three soundproof practice rooms, with grand and upright pianos.

At the dinner table, Len asks what the theme of the second selection is, and Kanazawa-sensei says that he will tell them on the final day. Suddenly, Kazuki realizes that he will miss two orchestra practices and dashes off to call Ousaki. Kanazawa-sensei tells them that Ousaki is a former member of the school club who graduated and has come back to help the orchestra club out of interest. He tells them that Ousaki had been in previous concours on the violin and had become the champion.

Kanazawa-sensei asks Ryoutarou whether he is okay with balancing all the concours practices and activities with his soccer club and Ryoutarou replies that he is thinking about it. After dinner, Kahoko asks Ryoutarou whether he is really okay with his soccer club as she was the one who got him involved with the concours. Ryoutarou reminds her that he was the one who decided to play the piano and that he hasn't decided whether he wants to participate or not. Ryoutarou pats Kahoko on the head saying not to mind it and that it's not her fault.

In their room, Len and Ryoutarou are already on each other's nerves and agree that they would rather not share a room. Len informs him that participating in the concours half-heartedly is a nuisance. Shocked when Len says that Kahoko is ranked the lowest, which says a lot about regular students, Ryoutarou seizes Len by the collar, only to release him again. Ryoutarou sits back on the bed and with a smile, and announces that he has completed his resolution thanking Len.

The next morning, outside her room, Kahoko greets Len and Ryoutarou, who both storm past her to Kanazawa-sensei and demand that their rooms be changed. Kahoko, Kazuki, and Keiichi stumble upon Ryoutarou practicing in a separate room. Kahoko apologizes for interrupting him, and since Kahoko is looking for a CD of easy pieces to practice, Ryoutarou suggests Kreisler. Keiichi tells them that Kreisler was a liar who said that great composers composed his compositions. Ryoutarou adds that no critic would recognize unknown musicians. Kahoko realizes that by using a magic violin, she is in a similar position. Outside, Kahoko thinks about Kreisler being a liar, and wonders whether she will ever be able to play on her own without relying on magic. Kahoko thinks about how hard everyone is practicing and trying their best, and resolves to try her best as well. Later that night, Kahoko has joined Kazuki, Keiichi, and Ryoutarou in their room and she and Kazuki are eating sweets. Azuma has switched rooms with Ryoutarou. Ryoutarou and Kazuki have a disagreement over who will sleep on the couch, and as they continue to argue over sleeping arrangements, they start tugging a couch pillow between them. The pillow rips, and Kazuki falls backwards. Kahoko rushes forward to grab his hand, pulling him towards her, but she starts falling backwards. Falling back on the bed, Kazuki falls on top of her. They both blush at their closeness, unable to move until Ryoutarou pulls Kazuki off asking him how long he was planning on staying like that. Kazuki quickly backs off apologizing. Kahoko reassures him that it was her own fault and but she excuses herself immediately and leaves. In the hall, Kahoko bumps into Len, but before he can say anything, she runs off. Behind him, Azuma comments that Kahoko is doing her best and that he's really impressed at how well she's playing since he she just started. Len argues that it is impossible for an amateur to play such an instrument, but Azuma tells him that Kahoko herself said that she hadn't started to play until the concours, and Azuma concludes that she must be a genius.

Kazuki is still distressed, so Ryoutarou asks him isn't it all right since he didn't do it on purpose. Kazuki agrees and says that he has to still apologize properly. As they talk about girls, Ryoutarou acts indifferent, giving Kazuki the wrong impression. He assumes that Ryoutarou has gone out with a girl, and asks what was it like. Ryoutarou says it's okay, and Kazuki wonders whether his girlfriend could be Kahoko. Ryoutarou says that his relationship with Kahoko isn't like that, and Kazuki says that "That's great," only to make himself more confused over what he just said.

Ryoutarou sends Kazuki off to bed, but finds himself irritated although he doesn't know why. The next morning, Kazuki finds Kahoko in the hall apologizes. Kahoko says it was her fault, but Kazuki replies that he made her experience something bad. After pausing awkwardly, they start laughing together. Kazuki advises Kahoko not to practice as hard to avoid making her body hurt again before continuing down the hall. Kahoko realizes Len behind her and though surprised, she asks him whether something is wrong. Len continues by her only to stop and say, "I wonder if you're really going to be at the second selection. Are you for real, or aren't you?"


End file.
